The Best Day Ever
by choir-freak
Summary: After an embarrassing moment, Miley accidentally runs into the boy's bathroom. This oneshot includes sarcasm, tears, a kiss and a laugh or two. [MOLIVER]


**The Best Day Ever**

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, it would be totally different and probably not as good.

MJmjMJmjMJmjMJmjMJ

"I changed my mind," I said, turning around to go back inside, but instead I ran into Lilly, who stood in my way.

"I don't think so," she said, placing her hands on my shoulders and turning me around so I was looking at Oliver again. He was sitting on the other side of the school yard with his lunch tray and using two plastic sporks to play the drums on the table as he mouthed the words to the song he was currently listening to on his iPod.

I get crushes on the strangest boys.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" I asked her for the umpteenth time, facing her again "What if he suddenly doesn't feel comfortable around me anymore? What if he doesn't ever talk to me again? What if—"

"Miley!" Lilly snapped, "Stop worrying so much. Just take a risk and do it. I'll be waiting in the girl's bathroom for a play-by-play."

With that she left me standing there alone.

Thanks best friend.

I turned back around to look at Oliver and my breath caught. He wasn't playing the drums anymore. Now he was sitting awfully close to a pretty red-head. Her name was Georgia Henderson. I knew she had a crush on Oliver, but she always seemed like a sweet shy person, never anybody who would make a move and she most definitely never seemed like his type.

I suddenly hated her.

There was only one thing to do: invite myself over to join them.

I straightened my shirt; made sure my hair wasn't sticking up at odd angles and started towards their table. When I was about halfway there, Georgia leaned across the bench and kissed Oliver.

I felt like a slap in the face and my eyes stung. I suddenly realized that I had to get out of the courtyard, had to get somewhere private, where no one could see me cry.

Turning suddenly, I started running back inside, but because it's just how my life works, I tripped on the sidewalk. I fell, banging my left knee on the hard cement. Pain shot through my leg and I almost started balling right there in front of everyone. I jumped up, running in the direction of the bathroom, once again staring down at my feet, trying to block out the sound of laughter.

I had to go down two hallways to finally reach the bathroom. My feet made a slapping sound on the tile that echoed in my ears.

I almost cried out in relief when I burst through the door. But then I looked around and realized that I had run into the wrong bathroom. Thankfully, it was deserted, but it was still something that went on the list of things gone wrong in the last five minutes.

Without caring about where I was or who could walk in any minute, I sank down to the floor. My bent knees gave me somewhere to rest my head as I felt the lump in my throat finally escape in a loud sob and I let myself cry.

My knee hurt. I knew it wasn't broken or else I wouldn't have been able to run on it, but I would have a bruise. My embarrassment had been enough to distract me from it, but while I sat on the cold tile floor of the boy's bathroom, I suddenly realized the immense throbbing. I groaned and tried straightening it out, but that only made it worse, so I brought my knee back up to chin level but didn't rest my head on it again.

_Oliver. _

_Georgia. _

Great.

They would get together now. I could see them as a couple. Oliver walking down the hall, his dark hair falling into his eyes like it always does and Georgia would be next to him, her red hair pulled back into a high pony tail or maybe she would try something different for once and braid it instead. He would walk her to her first class and give a good-bye kiss before he left for his. I hate to admit it, but they would look cute together.

It was a good thing I was in a bathroom, because I suddenly felt like throwing up.

Then my stomach disappeared when I heard Oliver's voice. "Miley?"

I closed my eyes, almost hoping that if I didn't see him, he wouldn't see me. But this isn't a cartoon. It's real life.

Conclusion: It's hard.

I felt him sit down next to me. The heat coming off is body made my side feel warm and the rest of me feel cold. I tried not to think about how it would feel when he left.

After counting to three in my head, I opened my eyes and looked at him. My eyes were probably all red and puffy, but I didn't care at the moment. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"I followed you after you fell," he told me. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying again at the horrifying moment. "Are you alright?"

_Yes, I'm fine. Just leave me alone._

"No," I said. I looked at the wall opposite where we were sitting and I saw a picture of Oliver kissing Georgia. A rather large lump rose in my throat, one that I couldn't hold back this time. I made an involuntary noise like I was choking and tears started spilling from my eyes again. "My knee hurts," I told him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason I had started acting like a human sprinkler either.

Then Oliver put his arm around me and pulled me close. He was hugging me. He was hugging his over-emotional, teary-eyed friend who was suddenly very aware of the fact that she needed to blow her nose.

But, despite everything, I hugged him back. Sort of. It was a really desperate hug. I loved the close contact to Oliver and I gripped his shirt, as if scared that he would leave if I let go.

Then I heard the door open. I thought Oliver would withdraw his hand from around me and stand up, making embarrassed excuses about why we were in there. But he didn't. In fact, he said, "Do you mind? My friend's cat just died and she needs to be alone."

"In the boy's bathroom?" asked the voice of some guy I didn't know.

"She's a girl," Oliver answered as if it was obvious, his voice slightly snappy, "She gets to choose which bathroom she wants to mourn her furry, deceased friend."

After I heard the door close behind the guy as he left I laughed a little.

We stayed there in that position. He didn't move until my cries had subsided. Realizing that I really did need to blow my nose, I regrettably let him go and stood up, walking over to the paper towel dispenser.

Oliver let me clean up without saying anything. But when I threw away the paper towel I had used to clean my face, he said, "Are you gonna tell me the real reason that you were crying in the wrong bathroom?"

I stared at him for a minute before answering. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Oliver almost looked hurt. "C'mon Miley," he begged, "You're my best friend and I care about you."

I couldn't help but let a small smile fall upon my lips when he said those last four words. But I still couldn't tell him the truth. I had to save _some_ of my dignity.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just _can't_ tell you."

I didn't look him in the eye as I started walking to the door. I could go to the right bathroom and tell Lilly everything that happened. She would be able to give me comforting words like always and later in the day we could sulk together and eat ice cream.

But as I started walking past Oliver, he put an arm out and caught me around the waist. I wouldn't have been able to move anyway when his breath tickled my ear as he said, "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong."

Why did he have to make everything so damn hard?

I turned my head towards him. He was looking at me. That made our faces dangerously close. I took a step to the side, away from him and pushed his arm away. "It's just silly girl stuff. You don't want to hear about it."

He suddenly looked hesitant, as if he wasn't sure about wanting to know my problem anymore. I wasn't sure whether I should feel relieved or insulted.

Standing was hurting my knee, so I moved to the sink and lifted myself up so I could sit on the counter. Oliver copied me.

"I didn't see you at lunch," he said.

"You saw me fall," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but before that you didn't come over and say hi." When I didn't answer he added, "You usually do."

"Well you're not usually sitting with your girlfriend," I said. I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but I didn't succeed and I felt Oliver's eyes on me.

"You mean Georgia?"

No, the _other_ girl you were kissing. "Yeah."

Oliver laughed and said, "Is that why you're upset?" with a tone of ridiculousness in his voice.

"Of course not," I said in a very unconvincing tone. I jumped off the counter, intending to leave before he could stop me. But the second I took a step on my left leg, my knee gave out and I crumpled to the floor.

I swear the world hates me.

Oliver jumped off the counter and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Georgia isn't my girlfriend," he said. My eyes snapped to his instantly. He was serious and he looked like he really wanted me to know that. I wanted more than anything to believe him. But there was still the fact that he kissed her.

Then, as if reading my mind, he said, "She kissed me, but I told her I like someone else."

Hope rose in my chest and made me smile. I bit my lip and said, "Oh."

And then he placed his hands on my hips and kissed me. It was a very short kiss since I was so surprised I stumbled back, breaking lip-contact. My back hit the counter and I put my hands on it to steady myself. I looked up at him. He started to step away. I shook my head and kissed him back. This time it lasted more than two seconds, thankfully. I moved my hands up around his neck and played with the hair at the back of his head as he moved closer, pressing my lower back harder into the edge of the counter.

Then the door opened.

Oliver and I broke apart, putting about two and a half feet between us. I stared, wide eyed at the boy who was now standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He looked older than us, probably a junior or senior.

"I was just leaving," I said, starting for the door. The guy stood aside.

"Didn't look like it," he said with a smirk. I felt my face burn and I rushed out, walking faster than I ever had in my life.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
